


Haha just a vent

by kinda_gavin



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinda_gavin/pseuds/kinda_gavin
Summary: Just need to put this somewhere,, don't have to read-Though most might relate hah





	Haha just a vent

Even the strongest emotions can sometimes go unnoticed. Then it slowly creeps up on you. Then it comes all at once.  
Like a wave. Slowly rolling through the sea, collecting more water as it goes, making it bigger and bigger.  
Suddenly the wave comes and hits you. All of it. Crashing into you. All at once.  
You're drowning in it. The water filling up your lungs, to the point that you can't breathe. Like oxygen can no longer enter your body.  
You fall deeper and deeper into the deep, dark water. You try to fight back, to swim back to sanity, but for every foot you get closer to the surface, you fall two feet back down into the darkness.  
You've been fighting for a while now, with little sign of success. Then there it is. A little ray of hope. Something you never seemed to have before. Something surges through you, as you become lighter and start gently floating towards ground level.  
You finally reach it and gasp for breath. So this is what it feels like...happiness. Relief. To be able to breathe without struggle. To have to ability to get through the day without breaking down or crying.  
You lose sight of it for a second, but quickly look over your shoulder and, wow, there it is. The ray of hope. The one thing that saved you. Honestly, the only light in your life at the moment.  
You smile for at least the first time in forever. For once, everything is okay.  
But oh god-- There's suddenly something tugging on you. Pulling you down.  
No, no, no. Everything's okay...right-?  
You twist and turn, struggling against the dragging feeling, trying to see the light in your life. The light *of* your life...but it's fading.  
No...please, no...  
It's pulling on you violently, now. You kick and scream and cry, trying to free yourself. You look back to see even a sliver of your hope left.  
And to your luck, it's shining brightly. You're insanely happy and in that moment, nothing else matters.  
You take your hand and wipe away the tears that have been forming. You're just filled with all of these wonderful feelings. You shake your head and smile, immune to any other emotion than this joy.  
You look up and-  
It's...gone. Your hope...is gone...  
The one thing worth living for is now dead.  
You let out a choked sob before you get dragged under once more.  
You consider fighting, but what's the point? The thing you loved most is gone. And it'd be easier to just drown, anyways. To let yourself fall deeper and deeper down.  
You see more rays of hope and bits of light calling to you. You try to reach out to them, but they're too far away...and besides...  
None of them will ever be as bright or as beautiful as the first.

I miss you, Jia...


End file.
